


虹

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst





	虹

琴弓碎了，细碎木刺扎了满手，我一点点把它们拔出来，毫无痛感。  
老师讲课的声音一如既往暗哑且没有起伏，临近放学，教室里暗潮涌动，已走到窗边的老师惯常视而不见听而不闻。偷眼看旁边的薰，他心无旁骛地看着课本，并未注意到我。于是我低头观察自己的左手，没有看到木刺留下的连串点痕，才恍然意识到那只是昨夜莫名其妙的梦。

我没有把这个梦告诉薰。同样的，我也没有告诉他，其实我的伞一点问题也没有。  
一起回去的时候突然下起了大雨。我和薰走出站台，并肩分享他的伞。雨天中的伞会自动划分出一个狭小领域，与世界隔离，是独属于伞下人的莫名静谧及安心感。奇异的是这场雨没有把残余的夕阳挤掉，反而与它的光融和在一起，落在地上变成跃动的浮金。我的肩膀不住轻碰着薰，肩头因此异常灼热，擅自探寻他的温度。我非常小心地行走，谨防露出端倪，同时死命回想东治和剑介的相处模式。  
从某一时段起我突然不知道该如何与薰自然相处了。刚遇到他时我骤然打开闷了十几年的话匣子，倾诉的感觉很好，但也太好了，前段时间猛然发觉自己在他面前话未免太多，即便是薰这样的好脾气恐怕也会对此感到厌倦。我惶然想找个合适的度，却发现自己早已在不知不觉间失却掉了。  
今晚薰要留宿我家——或者说是美里小姐的家。父亲仍在出差，他满世界转悠，我却像个遗弃物一样被丢在美里小姐家里，明日香和我在这方面可能算是难兄难弟。尽管她没有表露出来，但某天晚上我起夜时经过她的房间门口，听到她在里面叫“妈妈”。她至少还记得她的妈妈，我记忆中妈妈的脸孔都已模糊，如果再与父亲这样长久分开，下一个记不住的脸大约就会是他的了，这我倒有些求之不得。虽然这话也不能说是完全真心的。  
由于薰的留宿，我的心难以遏制地雀跃着，与我那伺机摩擦薰的肩头一道令我难以应付。周边的人大概已经对我在薰面前脸红心跳的常态司空见惯，但我本人却还没有。于是我愈发拘谨。  
走上坡的时候雨势渐小，很快停了。薰收起伞，余晖仍顽强地铺在四周，他突然道：“你瞧，真嗣君。”  
我顺着他的伞尖望过去。一道彩虹横贯天际，跨过几座高楼，在紫罗兰色的天空中尤为醒目。我看向薰，他冲我微笑。整个世界都泛着湿漉漉的光，大雨也没能驱逐长久笼罩的燠热，在这样的景色下很难不做到双颊发烫。

到家的时候其他人都还没回来，窃喜变成某种逐渐膨胀的气体钻遍我的四肢百骸，走路都变得轻飘飘起来。  
我和薰并排坐到桌边，着手解决我们的小组作业。明天是最后期限，可我偏偏要拖到今天，一向提前完成的薰这回居然没有催促我。  
他心情似乎很好。我们分工，各自一半，我完成了大部分时，听到他在轻声哼歌。我停下动作，悄悄看落日余晖中的他。还没开灯，余晖瑰丽的光将室内打了个通透，一切都包裹在暧昧之中。我喜欢他的嗓音，此时更有在模糊的光线中轻轻触摸他喉咙的念头，仿佛这样就能触到他的声音。薰注意到我的目光，偏过头来看我。  
“真嗣君好像不怎么唱歌呢。”他说。  
这是实话。我低头猛赶作业，一边声如蚊呐：“哦，因为我不太会唱。”  
他讲：“这种事你不必介怀。”接着他的手毫无预兆地按住我的肩膀，轻轻推动好叫我面向他，我担忧心脏会因他此番举动而跳出嗓子眼，下意识紧紧咬住牙关，一副如临大敌的模样。接着，出乎意料地，他什么也没说，手掌慢慢自我的肩膀滑下，越过我的胸口，覆在我的腹部。他的掌心很热，一路在我身上点火，自己却毫不知情。  
“你先深吸口气。”薰说，“感受气息在你的腹腔里。”  
我照办了，他靠得好近，不知何时已离开他的椅子，他的脸凑过来，还有他的身体，另一只手似乎揽住我的腰，我不确定有没有。此刻我满耳朵血液流速过快的轰隆声，无法思考，难以感知四周发生的一切，只知道盯着薰，等他发号施令，告诉我接下来该怎么办。  
他近得我们能感受到彼此的呼吸，他的鼻息温柔地扫在我的脸上，我一阵颤栗，忍不住闭上了眼睛。嘴唇似乎触到了什么，我抬手想抓住他的衣服或是手臂——  
“笨蛋真嗣——你带了谁过来？”  
是明日香！我猛地推开了薰，他从善如流地坐了回去，翻开刚合上的书本。明日香走进来，“啪”地开了灯，骤然亮起的光有些刺眼，我眯起眼睛，她的目光在薰身上点了点，哼道：“原来是株水仙啊。”  
薰瞧她一眼，十分冷淡。而我脑袋仍在轰隆作响，像一枚熟透鼓胀的番茄。  
明日香对我俩的沉默只是一耸肩，她从冰箱里拿了瓶果汁，扭开喝几口，转身走了。  
刚刚令人目眩神迷的氛围经她这么一打岔，已彻底消散。待明日香的身影消失在她房间门后，我轻咳一声，不敢看近在咫尺的薰，埋头继续赶作业，并以最快速度完成了它。

晚饭的时候美里小姐带了加持先生过来，我和薰紧挨着坐，偶尔会不小心擦到他的手肘，目光随即碰撞到一起，他又是笑，告诉我他很喜欢我做的菜。  
灯光太亮甚至略微刺眼，或许与薰的笑容也有些许关联，他衬衫及手臂的边缘看上去白到模糊。没想到还能和他一起坐在美里小姐家的饭桌旁吃饭，我死拽着理智，不让自己因过多沉溺于他的笑脸而傻笑。端起碗扒饭时瞟到斜对面明日香的目光，她一脸“本小姐就是明察秋毫”的表情。PENPEN在她身边吞下一整条鱼，慢条斯理打了个嗝。  
薰去洗澡的时候，我和明日香坐在客厅看电视，美里小姐和加持早就溜了，大约是去喝酒，仅说会晚点回来。只剩下我们三个。电视节目间隙，明日香讲：“你就承认吧。”  
她语出突然，我不由错愕，扭头看向她：“你在说什么？”  
明日香原先一本正经地抱臂注视着电视屏幕，闻言抽手将果汁一饮而尽，空罐子狠狠拍在桌面上，凑过来道：“你果然喜欢那个水仙吧！”  
心咯噔一下，我忍不住后退，小声道：“你小声点，他会听到的。”我从没否认过这件事啊。  
“哈？”明日香直起身，“你怕什么？喜欢的话就去追啊，磨磨蹭蹭的看了叫人着急！主动点！我看你八成、不，九成能行。”她皱着眉打量我，“不对，应该是十成把握。”  
要真有她讲的那么容易就好了。  
“今晚就是个好机会。”明日香道。她狠狠拍我肩膀，一副恨铁不成钢的模样，“别畏畏缩缩的，好好向加持先生学习！”  
我捂住被拍得发麻的肩膀，今天她和绫波难得吵架，这是她们成为朋友之后的头一回，我很难不怀疑她是因我没有帮她俩和好而趁机拿我泄愤。我坐直了身，脑海里转而想到今天傍晚和薰相处的情景，那算是吻吗，一个似触未触的吻……  
“真嗣君。”猛然回神，薰正蹲在我面前，“你还好吗？脸真红呐。”他说着，伸手轻触我的脸颊。我能闻到他身上那熟悉的沐浴露味道，配上他担忧的脸以及刚洗完澡的身体，眼见未拭干的水珠从他发梢滴下，顺着脖颈线条一路滚进睡衣领口，留下蜿蜒痕迹，心想这实在有点太超过了，连忙站起身，迭声道我现在去洗澡。  
明日香在身后轻嗤一声，我假装没有听到。

泡进浴缸里，我仰脸看着雾气腾腾的天花板。空气里还有残留的沐浴露香味。原先没有留意，现在只觉得这味道真是过于引人注意，以及为什么他用起来会比我更显清爽。一想到薰在外面就很难在浴室里久待，我泡澡的时间比往常起码缩短大半，匆匆结束后走到外面，却只看到在玩手机的明日香。  
“他在你房间。”她头也不抬。  
“想要和好的话，也得主动才行。”我说。  
她凶巴巴地瞪过来，我赶在在她发飙之前溜了。

我咽口唾沫，在房间门口深呼吸，拉开门，看到薰倚床盘腿坐着，手里拿着本小说，已经看了小半。看到我进来，他将书放到一边。我偷瞄一眼，发现是他先前借给过我的那本。  
他坐在那里，目光温柔如水地注视着我，连指尖都透明。我咽了口唾沫，明日香说什么来着，要主动——  
“没有多余的被子了。”但张口却是这个。“今晚只好委屈你和我睡一张床，抱歉。”  
“没关系，我怎样都好。”薰答道。他打量着我，因担忧而蹙起的双眉如此动人，他问：“你还好吧？洗澡前你的脸就好红，发烧了吗？”他说着站起身走过来，伸手撩起我的头发，指尖惊鸿点水般掠过我的额头，再以自己的额头贴上我的。  
我僵在原地，任他动作。太近了，连他的睫毛都变成一团模糊。我感觉自己从外到里都已熟透。  
“没有发烧。”他说着稍稍拉开我俩的距离，困惑地歪头端详我。  
刚才薰收手时似乎揉了揉我的脸，也可能是我的错觉。  
“大概是泡澡导致的。”我说，“一会就好。”  
我给薰另找了条毯子。我睡的单人床，一个人绰绰有余，但两个人的话显然会有些拥挤。现在是夏天，我忍不住想此刻要是冬天就好了。  
我们早早关了灯，躺上床。外间电视节目声在黑暗中一片模糊，我翻了个身，偷偷面向薰。眼睛仍闭着，心如擂鼓，我有意向他贴近，竭力把动作压到最轻，以免惊动他，同时注意不挤到他。薰用了我的沐浴露，整个人散发着与我相似的气息，我们被共同的气味包裹在一起，仿佛因此而隐秘连结。  
我不确定他睡着没有，紧接着，薰也轻轻翻了个身，他的手顺势搭在我的腰上。我一愣，来不及做出反应，他胳膊收紧，将我整个都搂进他的怀里。  
嗯？  
我的脸猝不及防贴在他的胸膛，鼻尖弥漫着他清爽温柔的气味，心思动得起劲，身体却一动也不敢动。依旧有色心没色胆。  
薰的优点我可以如数家珍，他长相漂亮，非常温柔体贴且善于倾听，行事周到，知道很多稀奇古怪的事，有时会说让人听不懂的话，他钢琴弹得很好，手指柔软有力，还懂得我诸多难以道出的心情。我不是因为这些才喜欢他，尽管如此，却难以开口告诉他。有时我觉得他离我很近，伸手即可碰触，有时却感觉他离我很远，是我追逐却难以及手的对象。  
但此时此刻我们躺在同一张床上，他紧紧抱着我，而我的脸埋在他怀里。梦里才会出现的场景。  
喜欢就会想得到，有时也因怯懦而宁愿保持现状，做他人生的旁观者似乎也能勉强算个选择。可如果我一直停滞不前，他或许会离开。薰这样的世上仅此一个，倘若松手，将不能找到第二个。我怕他会被抢走，想将他牢牢抓在手里，可也担心因此伤害到他。  
喜欢的话，就要主动。确实应该如此。薰的怀抱太令我安心，加上今天放学后精神持续高度紧张，我很快陷入浓稠困倦中，却仍抬手抓住他胸口的衣服，想要仰起脸观察他是否睡着，可惜我自己却已睁不开眼，眼帘耷拉着，挣扎数回后终于阖上，任由自己陷入沉睡中。  
玻璃般的阳光，如同泛着涟漪的镜子般，河水里晃荡着两岸沿路盛开的樱花，宛如一连串炸开的粉色烟云。可现在明显不是樱花的季节。粉白花瓣伴着风像雨一样落下，隐约听到有人在叫我的名字，我停住脚步转过身，看到站在身后的薰。他在樱花雨中向我走来，自然地牵住我的手。  
他为什么会这样牵我的手？  
我问他：“我向你表白了吗？”为什么我突然能这样直白？  
他冲我疑惑地微笑着，却不说话。我不甘心，再次询问，他终于开口：“真嗣君？”  
我再问：“我已经向你表白了吗，薰君？”  
他摸了摸我的脸，说：“没有哦。”  
这声回答质感过于真实，我猛地睁开眼，发现自己躺在薰的怀里，而他正低头看我，一手还摸着我的脸。我看向四周，哪里有什么樱花，我们仍在卧室里，刚刚只不过是梦一场。  
我再次看向薰，他撑起半个身子，仍注视着我，问：“真嗣君，你刚说什么表——”  
“我们在一起吧！”  
薰住了嘴，一脸吃惊地望着我。会突然蹦出这么一句，其实连我自己都有些惊讶。但现在不是感慨的时候，火烧眉毛了！  
薰此时的表情令我顿感不妙，与他交往的事恐怕难寻下文，在心碎和逃跑间我当机立断决定先逃再说。我掀开毯子想要越过他跳下床，却被他手一勾脚一绊拉回床上，薰将我双手分别按在头部两侧，讲：“这样可不行。”  
“——什么？”  
“顺序不对。”薰俯下身，凑到我的耳边一字一顿道，温热的鼻息喷在耳廓，他的发丝轻轻挠搔我的脸颊，我不由打了个颤。他直起身，回到俯视我的状态。接着，在我紧张又困惑的目光里，他开口道：“我喜欢你，真嗣君。”  
我愣住了。  
薰微微笑起来，双眸在晨辉中宛如熠熠闪光的红宝石，他继续讲：“我们交往吧。”  
他再次俯下身，吻住了我的嘴唇。


End file.
